


Setter's hands

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Characters of age, Curious Tsukishima Kei, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Ever helpful Kuroo and Bokuto suggesting things, Flustered Kageyama Tobio, M/M, ideas, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream





	Setter's hands

Tsukishima Kei found himself in an unusual predicament after a night out with the guys. As he often does but for some reason or another keeps hanging out with them any ways.

The conversation between them often turns to the subject of sex, or rather, boasting how they or their partner do them and what they tried. Tsukishima often (always) remains silent for his part.

Tonight, however, was different. Maybe it was retribution for always leaving them hanging on everything (because it's none of their business in the first place), maybe it was just their curiosity or maybe Kuroo had way too much to drink this evening and it resulted in him pestering Tsukishima more often this evening. Be it as it may, it left Tsukishima with an itch.

 

The subject this time around?

 

_The supposed magic hands of the setter._

 

Kuroo and Bokuto swore nothing compared but then again they always had some stories to tell and they always bordered on the made up side that happened once upon a dream.

 

“ _Dude, I'm telling you.” Kuroo said, unusually serious. “It's something you can't compare to anything.”_

 

And here he is.

Ten days later, he's still pestered by it, borderline haunted.

_And he can't believe he's actually still thinking about it._

_Damn._

_Maybe he should ask him._

 

He does. A few days later. What he gets is a bit different from what he expects – he thinks, at least – he doesn't know what exactly to expect.

The blush spreading on Kageyama's face is most certainly a surprise when he brings the subject up that morning a little after breakfast as they're relaxing on the sofa.

“What?” He asks, honestly confused a bit there.

The blush darkens a few shades before he finds the words.

“That...uh...that is...”

“Tob-”

“ _It's me topping you._ ” He blurts out, face burning. “ _Well, uh...more...using my fingers..._ ”

 

Oh.

_Oh._

 

“...I see.”

 

That explains _a lot of things._

 

There's a few minutes of silence that pass and just as Kageyama's about to finally clam down a bit, Tsukishima gets another idea.

 

“ _Ne, Tobio”, he whispers,_

 

“ _want to try it?”_

 


End file.
